Buscando un principe
by N-Cullen J-Black
Summary: La abuela Isabella nos regalo una sonrisa y después dijo: Algún día ustedes también tendrán una hermosa, increíble y bellísima historia junto a un príncipe guapo y afortunado. B/E.A/J.R/E...HUM/VAM
1. Chapter 1

"**Buscando un príncipe****"**

**N-Cullen J-Black**

**Volviendo a casa**

_Pasan los día__s, semanas y años, con ello iba cambiando todo lo que conocíamos, cada década era más diferente y a veces algo excéntrica que la anterior, la ropa, la música, las comidas incluso las celebraciones. Por otro lado, las ciudades no se quedaban atrás, más casas y edificios por menos zonas verdes; las leyes y la educación tampoco eran excluidas de este paquete. Todas las tradiciones eran cosa del pasado, pero por supuesto eran indicios de que habíamos dejado muy atrás el Chicago en el que nacimos._

-.-

La música sonaba fuertemente en el local que mis hermanas escogieron para esta noche. Todas las personas que habían ido a la fiesta estaban bailando. Las maquinas de humo y espuma se encargaban de crear un ambiente divertido, alocado e intimo, ya que a muchos les impedía ver realmente lo que sucedía, y otros estaban muy concentrados buscando su propio placer.

Alice quien llevaba un vestido corto sencillo pero llamativo en color verde pasto, estaba bailando con el cuarto chico de la noche mientras que Rosalie que iba con un mini vestido drapeado en color rojo, tenía toda una fila de hombres siguiéndola donde a iba para conseguir un baile con ella, una mirada o si se creían muy afortunados su número de teléfono; y yo había llevado un corto vestido en color violeta, estaba observándolas desde la barra ignorando al chico que llevaba por lo menos media hora tratando de que le prestara atención a su historia del héroe.

Vi como mi hermana se acercaba a mí, después de dejar a otro deslumbrado por un baile.

Una de las cosas que me siempre me ha sorprendido de Alice era su gracia y delicadeza para hacer cualquier cosa, y en este caso no era una excepción, alejo al chico acosador -así lo llame- y se acomodo en el asiento al lado mío mostrando su característica sonrisa.

**Que? **Pregunto cuando la mire

**Nunca entenderé como lo haces pero te lo agradezco hermanita****. **Le respondí

**Para eso estamos las hermanas.** Dijo riendo

**Y para torturarte también**

**Hey! No todos pueden decir que llegan a esta edad teniendo una apariencia como la nuestra, además ese vestido te queda como un guante**. Contesto aplaudiendo y sonriendo, lo que usualmente hacia. **Estas disfrutando de la fiesta?**

**C****laro, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti pequeña**

**Sabes que me encanta una buena fiesta. **

**No me queda duda después de tantas a las que nos has llevado.**

Ella iba a replicar pero un chico se le adelanto interrumpiendo nuestra conversación

**Disculpa**** preciosa puedo ofrecerte un trago?** Por supuesto otro que se lleno de valor para acercarse a Alice

Después de una rápida ojeada ella le dio una corta respuesta afirmativa y el chico se retiro rápidamente a buscar el pedido

**Porque son tan BA-BO-SOS? **Pregunte

**Nuestra naturaleza los atrae Bells, además tiene sus beneficios. **Respondió ella

**Tragos gratis por un deslumbrante baile contigo?** Pregunte alzando una ceja y sonriendo. Obvio después de años ella no cambiaba

**Un sacrificio que estoy dispuesta a cumplir****. **Levanto la barbilla orgullosa de su plan

**Como tú digas Alice, por cierto ****donde est….**

**Mira a tu izquierda, al lado del chico con complejo de celebridad**

Voltee como me dijo y lo que vi me hizo reír más que en lo que iba de noche, la cara de mi rubia hermana era de puro espanto, conociéndola casi que la escuchaba decir _"este chico es un insulto a la moda si no hubiera muerto, lo estaría ahora con solo verlo__"._ El chico estaba usando unos pants en negro pegados como una segunda piel, con una camisa de cuadros abierta los primeros 3 botones dejando ver que llevaba una franelilla blanca debajo, su cabello rubio untado con exceso de gelatina y unos anticuados lentes de sol completando su atuendo con unos converse brillantes.

En definitiva uno de esos chicos que creen que pueden tenerlas a todas

**Muy bien chicas es hora. **Dijo una alegre Alice que no paraba de bailar en su asiento mientras Rosalie se acercaba a nosotras después de escucharla

Cada año este día es una mezcla de sentimientos para mí, pero con el tiempo aprendí a disimular lo suficiente para no preocupar a mis hermanas, tenía que mostrarme fuerte por ellas además de que irónicamente el día que morimos también fue cuando nacimos a una nueva vida, y desde que eso ocurrió había prometido cuidarlas cada día de mi existencia.

**Cuanto falta****? **Pregunto la rubia

**10 segundos. **Respondió Alice

**Me sobran 5, ya vuelvo.** Dijo Rose

**Ya!** **Aquí están las bebidas. **Llego justo como dijo. **Bella este año te toca decir unas palabras. **

Momentos locos de mi vida y este, hablar bien de una fecha que a simple vista podría ser inocente mientras que para mí es la que me destrozo.

En otra época, quizás hubiera brindado porque una de mis hermanas se había comprometido con el hombre de su vida, o porque estuviera embarazada de su primer hijo. Pero viendo que nuestras vidas habían tomado otro rumbo totalmente distinto al que teníamos planeado solo podía decir que…

**Brindo porque sigamos siempre juntas…. Y pido para que Alice no me obligue a ir tanto de compras este año**. Alce mi copa junto con ellas

**Ay, Bella le quitas la diversión. **Dijo haciendo su típico puchero, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión por una más de ella. **No importa conseguiré que algún día te guste ir de compras conmigo. Yo brindo por todas las cosas buenas que nos pasaron este año y por las que vendrán. No se libraran tan fácil de mi, chicas **Continúo Alice riendo con nosotras

**Juntas siempre****. **Termino Rose riendo **Salud!** Y bebimos de un solo trago el contenido. No era malo, pero si un poco incomodo cuando el alcohol pasa por mi garganta aunque nada se compara al fuego que produce la sed.

La noche siguió entre tragos, bailes y muchos babosos. Faltando pocas horas para que amaneciera ya quedaban pocas personas en el local durmiendo en mesas, sillas, en la barra y hasta apoyados en la pared, por eso me pareció que ya era mi momento de salir.

**Bella?**

Sin embargo no se puede cantar victoria hasta estar fuera del radar de Alice Marie Swan

**Tranquila pequeña estoy bien… solo necesito****… **Solté un suspiro evitando mirarla aunque sabía que ella ya estaba enterada de todo lo que haría. **Cuídense, nos vemos luego en el departamento**

**Bella?**

Debía agradecer el no poder derramar lágrimas, sino estaría de rodillas en el piso llorando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Atraje a mis hermanas a un abrazo, las necesitaba en mi vida y como lo prometí hace tanto tiempo y he seguido cumpliendo, las cuidaría no importa si tengo que dar la vida por ellas; pero habían momentos como este que necesitaba estar sola.

**No importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntas **

**Siempre**. Repitieron ambas

Así fue como después la fiesta de mis hermanas por nuestro nacimiento, ahora me tocaba celebrarlo a mi manera; y cuando conseguí salir del local estaba llena hasta la cintura de espuma y mi corto vestido violeta olía a una fuerte mezcla de cigarro con alcohol.

No tuve problemas en llegar al departamento, gracias a la poca oscuridad restante pude correr sin problema de que algún curioso pudiera verme. Tome un baño, me vestí y fui directo a la terraza.

Pensar en este día hace 90 años atrás era algo que hacía con frecuencia, no por la misma razón que Alice, ya que ella había perdido algunos recuerdos de su vida humana al transformarse, pero no puedo dejar atrás esa noche que toda mi vida cambio

_Flashback_

Hace meses que sentía un horrible vacio en mi pecho. Primero había perdido al que creí que podría ser mi _príncipe_, Edward, Elizabeth y el Sr Masen, habían desaparecido como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. Todos los días estuve esperando una carta de él, que desafortunadamente para mí, nunca llego. Y ahora mi padre, el ser que más he querido, se había ido de este mundo, no pude cuidar de él, no supe cómo hacerlo. Mis hermanas y yo ya no teníamos a nadie, Reneé echaría de la casa a la abuela sin dejarla que nos visitara. Ahora nosotras no podíamos… volver. Lo único que lamentaba era dejar aquel piano que me regalo mi padre, que mas que recuerdos puede contar historias de mi vida.

**Quien esta hay?**Grito rose

No me había dado cuenta pero rápidamente nos habíamos internado tanto, en el bosque detrás de la casa, que no había vuelta atrás. Estaba todo oscuro y con el corazón y el alma destrozada, solo pudimos salir corriendo de la terrible realidad que nos golpeaba.

Los arbustos se movían con la fuerte tormenta que azotaba sobre chicago. No podía fijar mi vista en nada. La oscuridad y el miedo me lo impedían, pero sabía que tenía que cuidar a mis hermanas por sobre todo, solo me quedaban ellas, y algo me decía que no estábamos precisamente a salvo perdidas en ese bosque

**Quien esta hay?** Volvió a gritar mirando a todos lados de nuestro alrededor

Alguien salió de entre las sombras, al principio no podía identificarlo pero cuando se acerco mas sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba y el pánico se apoderaba de mi.

**James…** susurro Rose

**Te sorprende?** Le pregunto mordazmente

**Que? Pero… que**** haces aquí James?...**

Éste, soltó una risa que más que amable como las que habíamos escuchado anteriormente, parecía siniestra

**Tu aroma es mucho más apetitoso con la lluvia**** Rosalie**

**Disculpa****?**

**Eso fue lo que me guio hasta aquí. Las seguí desde que salieron corriendo de su casa**

**Cómo? **Pregunte todavía aterrada

**James no por favor****, déjalas fuera de esto, ellas no saben nada**

Note como Alice se tensaba. Ella sabía todo sobre James gracias a sus visiones y según me había dicho no era una persona para confiar y tampoco estaba segura que fuera una persona.

**Me parece que tu hermana la rarita sabe más de lo que debería, ella es quien me ha impedido cumplir mi verdadero objetivo desde que ****llegue a este pueblo**

**Alice? Que tiene que ver ella? explícate James** Pregunto Rosalie

**Mi objetivo aquí era simplemente pasajero, ****un aperitivo y podía seguir mi camino, pero cuando te vi y me embriague con tu dulce aroma en esa fiesta, todo cambio. Sencillo, yo soy un rastreador y tú mi presa. Lo siento si te mentí cariño, pero siempre fue así y ahora que sabes la verdad entenderás que te has escapado mucho mi Rosie y es tiempo que tome lo que tanto deseo**

Mi hermana bajo la cabeza y se escucharon sus sollozos. Estaba herida por los resientes acontecimientos y saber que James, de quien pensó que podía ser su _príncipe_, esa persona que la amaba tal como era solo la veía como un premio, no era precisamente para animarse.

Pero algo no me cuadraba, como él nos había seguido por el aroma de Rosalie?

**Que? Rose de qué**** está hablando?**

**Oh que descortés soy déjame explicarte Isabella, recuerdas los cuentos que el bastardo de Billy Black les contaba? La escena que formo cuando me vio en su casa? **

A mi llegaron recuerdos de una noche agradable donde todos esperaban los cuentos del tío Billy, todos estábamos en la sala emocionados escuchando atentamente, pero cuando llego el invitado de Rose todo se volvió un desastre, mi tío empezó a echarle agua bendita, gritaba una serie de palabras que nadie comprendía y para cuando se fue James no dejaba de decir que habíamos dejado entrar a un demonio en nuestra casa y en nuestras vidas. Éramos pecadores según él, y después de ese día no se le volvió a ver.

**Isabella**

Regrese a la realidad por el escalofrió que recorrió mi columna, estaba tan asustada que solo pude asentir

**L****o único que te falta para entender, es lo que tu hermana descubrió hace mucho… **sus ojos oscuros me tenían aterrada, si las miradas matasen ya estaría muchos metros bajo tierra… **soy una criatura de la noche… el enemigo de los licántropos… pequeña Isabella, más claro para ti, soy un vampiro.**

Me sentía asfixiada y confundida. Trate de buscar la mirada de Alice pero ella está peor que yo arrodillada en el barro llorando y aunque quería consolarla mi cuerpo no me permitía moverme

**Bienvenidas al otro lado de la realidad donde ****los vampiros si existen y donde las princesas son nuestro manjar favorito.**

En ese momento todo empezó a dar vueltas y de un momento a otro caí junto a Alice. Si todo era verdad, lo cual tenía sentido aunque me era casi imposible de creer. Ya no había nada que hacer, estábamos perdidas.

**James****. **Susurro mi rubia hermana

**Que… que harás****?**

**Con ustedes?**

Hizo como si se lo pensara aunque no borro en ningún momento esa sonrisa o la mirada que le daban el aspecto siniestro como toda una criatura de la noche.

**Bueno tenía pensado conformarme contigo. Tu sangre me llama, me vuelve loco Rosalie.** Hizo otra pausa para moverse en círculos alrededor de nosotras. **Pero ahora las tengo a las tres y ya saben la verdad, así que no puedo dejarlas con vida a menos que…**

Alice jadeo y levanto la cabeza. Sus ojos parpadeaban como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño, se volteo a mirarme y luego a nuestra pequeña hermana

**Hay otra opción…. podrías t****ransfórmanos**

**Que?** Se volteo Rose hacia ella mirándola como si estuviera loca

**Transfórmanos James**

El se acerco hacia ella y tomo su rostro con brusquedad

**Me fastidiaste mucho el trabajo con ****Rosalie y ahora que la tengo pretendes que no solo te ayude con tu patética existencia y la de Isabella, sino también que la deje viva a ella.**

Mi hermana no respondió

**Me parece que no****, mi querida Alice. Es un desperdicio de un delicioso banquete**

**Por favor, prometo que tendrá sus beneficios**

**Que estas pidiendo Allie?**

James la soltó y ella volteo y fijo su mirada en mi, podía ver su suplica silenciosa pero todo esto me parecía una locura, todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido

**Bells****, confías en mi?**

**Es estúpido que hagas esa pregunta porque conoces muy bien la respuesta**

**Confías en mí?**

**Si Alice confío en ti, pero…**

**Entonces no dudes que mi decisión es la mejor**

**No es solo tu decisión Alice, yo no quiero esa vida**

Ella se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba parada Rose, la tomo por la brazos y luego le dijo

**Rose ya no tenemos nada aquí, papá ha muerto. Solo piensa por un momento, tr****ansformándonos será otro mundo y estaremos juntas**

**Pero Alice y la abuela, Ángela y todos los demás?**

**Rosalie estoy consciente de todos ellos, pero entiende que si no escogemos esto, no saldremos de este bosque para contarlo.** Hizo una pausa en la cual miro a James de reojo y volvió su atención a la rubia**. Sobre todo tú **

Luego comenzaron una batalla de miradas que ninguna quería perder, Alice estaba decidida que era lo mejor transformarnos mientras que Rose era todo lo contrario. Ni siquiera estaba segura que de elegir la opción de Alice él fuera cumplir su palabra.

**Espero que estés segura de la locura que haces Alice **

**No lo dudes ni un segundo **

**BRAVO! ****Así que las tres hermanitas quieren una larga existencia? Una vida en la oscuridad para siempre? Y confían en un impulso de su rara hermana**

**No es un impulso, llámalo sexto sentido o como quieras**

**Dijiste que tendría beneficios, como cuales querida Alice?**

**Ya lo veras**

**Estoy ansioso, pero déjame explicarte algo querida… **otra pausa... **el futuro es incierto. No estoy seguro de poder resistirme a no beber hasta dejarlas vacías, en especial con Rosalie**

**Es algo incierto pero igualmente ya no nos queda nada aquí, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar. Solo tienes que pensar en los beneficios que habría **

**Desconozco cuales podrían ser**

**Por esa misma intriga no nos ****mataras**

**Son 3 largos días de sufrimiento, ningún vampiro que yo conozca quisiera pasar de nuevo por la transformación. **

**Habrá valido la pena**

**Segura? **

**Completamente**

**Si tan dispuesta estas, ****entonces serás la primera**

**ALICE!**

James no había terminado de hablar cuando desapareció junto con Alice. Yo tenía agarrada a Rosalie que lloraba y gritaba el nombre de nuestra hermana, luego fue ella quien desapareció de mis brazos como si nunca hubiera estado en ellos. Me desespere empecé a gritarle para que me escuchara pero solo recibía el eco de mis palabras. Justo en ese momento apareció mi pesadilla, tomo mi brazo derecho y lo llevo hasta su boca para finalmente morderme.

Desde que llegue al bosque estaba asustada, ahora mi vista empezó a nublarse y empecé a sentir un fuego quemándome donde James había mordido, lo último que vi fue sus ojos rojos como los rubíes y sus labios absorbiendo mi sangre.

Me olvide de todo, solo la presión en mi brazo me mantenía en la realidad y por otra parte la oscuridad que calmaba un poco ese fuego que se iba extendiendo como una especie de tortura por todo mi cuerpo.

No quería recordar el proceso de transformación ni esa agonía y la oscuridad que me absorbían, aunque es algo que ciertamente no se olvida

Cuando desperté Rosalie estaba al lado mío, busque a Alice con la mirada tratando de recordar algo de lo que había pasado, alguien salto de un árbol y se acerco a mí y pude ver que era mi hermana. Sus ojos eran de un fuerte rojo, sus movimientos más delicados, parecía que bailara en vez de caminar. Su vestido estaba roto manchado de barro con sangre. Cuando me fije en la mancha roja mi garganta empezó a arder, ella lo noto y me dijo que la siguiera.

Sin embargo me fije que Rose todavía no despertaba y no quería dejarla sola

**Tranquila Bella ella estará bien, llegaremos a tiempo para cuando despierte**

**Segura? **

**Nunca apuestes nunca contra mí, Isabella**

_Fin flash back_

Así fue como llegamos a ser esto. Al principio estuvimos perdidas, el instinto llamaba a tomar sangre humana pero Alice nos aseguro que teníamos otra alternativa, según ella en una de sus visiones nos había visto bebiendo de animales.

Luego de unos años con esa dieta probamos acercándonos poco a poco a los humanos. Era incomodo por el ardor cada vez que me llegaba sus aromas, pero como nos habíamos mantenido en nuestro primer año de neófitas bebiendo de animales, pudimos hacerlo sin matar a nadie y empezamos a viajar y estudiar.

Alice se había metido en el mundo de la moda, Rosalie siguió los pasos de papá y estudio derecho y yo siempre había querido estudiar literatura luego le agarre gusto a la fotografía y posteriormente fue la música. Había aprendido otros instrumentos pero por muchas razones siempre le tuve más aprecio al piano.

**Sigues divagando?**

**Lo siento**. Ella se sentó al lado mío

**Hoy será día soleado **

**Deberíamos irnos, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí Alice**

**Había pensado lo mismo. ****Esperemos que llegue Rose, ella fue a cazar, igual que tú necesitaba pensar**

Nos quedamos las dos viendo como el cielo se iba coloreando mientras amanecía. Algunos destellos se reflejaron en nuestra piel descubierta haciéndola brillar

**Alice…**

**Sabía que lo ibas a preguntar en cualquier momento **

**S****iempre he tenido esa duda**

**Si, en ese momento que me viste caer tuve una visión, no era muy clara pero era lo que tenía a la mano. James estaba decidido a matarnos pero yo aproveche los minutos que dudo para cambiar eso. Para serte sincera estaba poniendo fe ciega en él, no podía asegurar que saliéramos de esa, pero si yo no le pedía que nos convirtiera hubiera sido peor Bells. Para él, Rosalie era como un premio y yo lo hice el juego más entretenido, cada vez que le impedía que pudiera tenerla. Como bien dijo era un rastreador.** Me estremecí ahora conocía muy bien lo que era eso en nuestra especia. **Y en ese momento iba a reclamarla a ella.**

**Lo siento Rose. **Consciente que había escuchado todo lo que dijo Alice

**No es su culpa chicas, es la verdad. Y agradezco que Alice se haya ocurrido esa loca idea de convertirnos. Por lo menos tuve mi venganza con ese idiota. **Gruño y poco después escuchamos los vasos de la cocina romperse.

Tiempo después de despertar a esta vida descubrimos que tanto Alice como Rose tenían poderes, esos eran los beneficios. Ella no estaba loca cuando era humana, si tenía un sexto sentido como decía y era la precognición, mientras que mi otra hermana podía controlar los objetos con su mente. Y eso la ayudo mucho cuando conseguimos a James y ella pudo cobrarse el despecho que le causo.

**Rose estaba diciéndole a Alice que deberíamos irnos.**** Podríamos visitar a papá y a la abuela**

Hice una pausa estudiando las reacciones de mi hermana menor pero seguía como una estatua mirándonos

**Alice que piensas?**

**Creo que es tiempo de volver **

**No se diga mas, a****ndando.** Sentencio

Se cambiaron los vestidos de la noche anterior y nos arreglamos con ropa más cómoda para viajar. Alice estaba reservando los boletos para salir esta noche ya que si lo hacía ahorita seriamos descubiertas por "brillar" bajo el sol.

Pasamos la tarde contándonos anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeñas. Algo que coincidimos es que lo mejor de las noches era que la abuela nos leía alguna historia.

_Flash back_

_**Chicago. **__**Noviembre 1906**_

Era de noche, las estrellas brillaban como diamantes y había luna llena. Estábamos las tres acostadas al pie de la amplia cama de mi hermana, escuchando atentas la historia que nos contaba nuestra abuela.

"…**y entonces continuamos disfrutando de esa pequeña pero perfecta fracción de nuestra eternidad."** Ella termino de leer y nos miro a cada una. **Que les pareció mis niñas?**

**Fue hermoso.** Exclamo Rosalie

**Increíble.** Dije

**Una historia bellísima, abuela. **Respondió Alice

La abuela Isabella nos regalo una sonrisa y después dijo:

**Algún día ustedes también tendrán una hermosa, increíble y bellísima historia junto a un **_**príncipe**_** guapo y afortunado.**

**Tu tuviste un **_**príncipe**_**, abuela? **Pregunto Rose

**Sí, y él era todo lo que siempre quise. Fue un caballero además era ****delicado y muy ocurrente a decir verdad. Nuestro amor fue mágico.**

**Waooooo… nos puedes contar tu historia abuela?** Pregunte

**Ok, se las contare.** Rio viendo que las tres nos pusimos a saltar en la cama enseguida. **Pero no será hoy. Ya es media noche, y si no se duermen vendrá uno de esos malvados seres para llevárselas y no podrán conocer a sus príncipes. **

Nos acomodamos cada una en nuestras camas y después ella dejo un beso en nuestras frentes y se dirigió a la puerta.

**Que tengan dulces sueños mis niñas**

**Sueña con tu **_**príncipe**_**, abuelita.** Dijo Alice

**Ustedes igual.** Respondió y salió de la habitación

Luego cada una viajo a su mundo de fantasía, donde todo lo que queríamos podía pasar sin la sombra de la realidad.

_Fin flashback _

Ciertamente Alice es la vidente de las tres, pero sentía que las respuestas que estaba buscando las encontraría en este viaje.

Había llegado la hora de volver a Chicago.


	2. NOTA

_**11 de Septiembre 2010**_

_Hola a todos! _

_Este mes ha sido muy emotivo por así decirlo para nosotras... Aparte de la historia q empecé a colgar de mi hermana a surgido dos más por algunas experiencias que nos han pasado_

_Les explico que aunque estamos escribiendo es en una libreta no directamente en la computadora... Y bueno la universidad nos esta absorbiendo porque estamos terminando semestre y les pedimos paciencia, vamos a terminar el fic porque realmente es algo importante para mi hermana _

_Además queremos que voten sobre que historia quieren primero aparte de la actual _

_Café de Esperanza__ la estoy escribiendo yo, y bueno no fue un buen día para mí porque tuve una experiencia desagradable pero tuvo consecuencias buenas ya que escribí esta historia_

_Trata sobre una chica que ama a su amigo pero este no a ella, se lo cuenta a su mejor amiga en una cafetería y justo en ese lugar un chico de ojos verdes le enseña lo que es reír y divertirse _

_... que pasara con ellos?_

_Decisión del Corazón__ esta es el otro fic de mi hermana aquí se los dejo _

_Summary: uno dice -me gusta tu risa, después del sonido de tu corazón es lo mejor que he escuchado nunca, te quiero Bella.- El otro dice te amo cada oportunidad que tenía...ambos eran totalmente opuestos y me hacían sentir esas mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. ¿Que podía hacer, a quien elegir? ¿Había alguna oportunidad de que ninguno de los tres saliera lastimado? _


End file.
